In the related art, for example, technologies for reading uniform resource locators (URLs) included in integrated circuit (IC) tags or barcodes with mobile phones or the like and connecting to link destinations corresponding to the read URLs have been widely used.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an IC chip reader and writer (hereinafter also referred to as IC chip R/W) reads identification information regarding an IC chip and transmits the identification information to a server when a user holds over the IC chip mounted on a mobile phone. Then, the server transmits the URL or the like of a communication site associated with an installation place of the IC chip R/W to the mobile phone.